


Found you

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Eren helps a familiar looking stranger ward off unwanted advances.





	Found you

The cafe door swings open. “I'm sorry, I really am,” a deep voice booms.

Eren pokes his head up from his homework. A tall blond is waving his hands back and forth between him and some girl, insisting loudly that he isn't interested.

Eren sighs. He came here for some quiet. It's always dead here. Of all days to attract drama.

“Jean, was it?” the girl asks. “I'm sure you'll like me. You just have to give me a chance.”

“I can't,” Jean says.

“You can't?”

“No.”

The girl is only getting more irritated the longer her advances are rejected. Eren can guess why. She's gorgeous, she probably doesn't hear the word  _ no _ too often. “And why not?” she snips.

“Um,” Jean falters. Eren scoffs. That's convincing. Jean turns at the sound, eyes meeting Eren's for a brief second.

Eren drops his pen on the table. This Jean guy is  _ stunning.  _ He's all sharp features and piercing eyes.

Jean has captured Eren's full attention. Eren stares, unabashed. Something nags at the back of his mind. Despite all the sharp cuts that put Jean together, something about him seems warm. Familiar. Eren's recognition resonates within him, shakes him to his very core. He knows Jean, he thinks. He's almost certain. He just can't place where from.

“I have-” Jean turns his head to look at Eren again. Confusion flashes over his face, and his eyes narrow before softening in a plea. “A boyfriend.”

Eren nods, as subtly as possible.

“A boyfriend,” the girl repeats flatly, unbelieving.

“There you are!” Jean exclaims. “Sorry I'm late, babe.”

Eren's breath hitches. “‘Bout time you showed up, Jean.”

Jean stares for a moment. Eren can practically see the gears turning in his head. “Didn't mean to keep you waiting.”

Jean holds his hand out. Eren takes it. The warmth Eren felt before sparks between their fingertips, spreads until Eren's heart is thundering in his chest. He can see it in Jean's eyes, that same recognition he had.

“If this is just some friend-” If the look Eren shoots her isn't enough to shut her up, his lips pressing against Jean’s does the job.

Eren can feel Jean's shock, it feathers over his lips in a gasp, but just as soon as it came on, it's gone, and Jean is melting against him. Eren slips his hands underneath Jean's coat to wrap around his waist, and it's like coming home. Jean's fingers card through Eren's hair, gentle and welcome, nails grazing along the sensitive nape of his neck like he's mapped this out a thousand times over.

Jean shudders against him when they part, whispering,  _ “Eren,” _ against his lips.

“Found you,” Eren breathes.

“Pretty sure I found you this time,” Jean says, laughing as he pulls Eren into a tight hug.

“Whatever, Horse Face,” Eren snorts. 

Jean groans and flicks Eren in the ear. “I can't believe you're calling me that again.”

Eren laughs, loud and contagious, just the way Jean remembers. “Oh. Girl’s gone,” Eren says. Jean hums. “I saved you.”

“Why do I feel like that's been a recurring theme with us?” Jean squeezes him. “You little shit.”

Eren shakes his head. He isn't denying anything, just letting the memories flooding into his mind settle. “Who knows,” he says. He only remembers their last meeting right now. Their last life together.

Something pits in Eren's chest. It tells him they're in for a surprise when the rest of the time they've spent together comes back to them. Eren thinks he can handle it. He has Jean, after all.

Jean breathes in deep, face still nestled against Eren's hair. “We'll figure it out.” He presses a small kiss to Eren's temple. “Together.”

Eren smiles. Together. It sounds good. Like they can do the impossible, so long as the other is near.

Eren gets the sense that they have. He's sure they can do it again.


End file.
